sweetener
by swishandflickwit
Summary: She was pretty much due for a dose of chaos—celestial-induced or otherwise. In which Chloe and Lucifer have a sour start to their day. 8th in The Devil's Lucky Number series.


**AN:** **So we've moved on from Billie Eilish to Ariana Grande lmao. Title and story inspired by her song of the same name.**

* * *

Chloe was a decisive woman—she knew what she liked.

She preferred things to be done a particular way—her blouses hung in color code from light to dark, a specific set of branded ingredients for her dad's signature snack, her desk arranged just so, drawers stocked with singular purposes so that each tool had a place and every minute detail was accounted for. Even the whole precinct was aware of how she took her coffee—tall, non-fat, almond milk latte with sugar-free caramel drizzle.

So she should have known when she entered work that morning and was greeted by quasi-solemn visages and a slew of suspicious whispers, that her routine was about to get all sorts of disrupted.

_Great, _she sighed. _Just what I needed._

Partially true. It had been unnervingly quiet since the whole shitstorm that was _MarCain _(seriously? Humanity's premiere murderer? _What the fuck_) and the trainwreck that was Lucifer's panic when he thought he'd scared her away for good. She was pretty much due for a dose of chaos—celestial-induced or otherwise.

It couldn't be so terrible though when she reached her desk and, upon initial perusal, noted that nothing seemed to be misshapen, which she could—without shame—attribute to the lack of Lucifer's presence.

_Huh, _maybe she had been exaggerating her entrance.

Besides, even if she hadn't, it was nothing a little coffee couldn't fix, a cup of the beverage poised on her desk all ready. The heady scent of mocha and caramel filled the air, stronger than usual but she paid that no mind, eager to get to her seat and start on the day's case and she would've done just that, except in the blink of an eye Lucifer was at her side with a halting hand to her elbow.

"Wait," he practically screamed at her face. "Don't sit there!"

"What the hell, Lucifer?" she screeched right back. "Why not? And—" she stepped into his space and took a big whiff.

"Why do you smell like a Starbucks exploded on you?"

There was thunder to his voice when he spat, "The _Douche _happened."

The glare he sent her ex couldn't be classified as anything _but _murderous. She shook her head.

"Yeah, I'm gonna need more than that."

"I was just going to put your coffee down on your desk but _he,_" she stopped him with a hand to his chest when he went to step in Dan's direction and yup, that was a growl, "slapped me in the back!"

Immediately, any trace of vexation she might've felt drained as quickly as the blood from her face. She could discern the rest of the story—with his wings still in recovery, Dan's good-natured greeting must have stung like a bitch, causing Lucifer to spill her drink on both her seat and himself, though with him wearing all black one couldn't tell at first glance.

At her sympathetically pained expression, he deflated. He gestured sadly at the paper cup on her desk.

"You know how I feel about the office libations. Abysmal pigswill," he sneered with a shudder. "I _tried _to at least get it to taste to your preference but," he sighed exasperatedly. "Something's missing. I can't quite puzzle it out."

Ugh, the coffee here _did _suck. But she couldn't deny him a thing whenever he gazed at her like this, wide-eyed and hopeful and _aching _for her acceptance even after all this time.

So she took a sip, her gaze trained on him the entire time.

"You're right," she hummed, "it _is _missing something."

"What—"

She took his inquisitive nature as the perfect opportunity to slip her tongue in his mouth and plant one on him.

"Could use a little sweetener," she grinned when they pulled away, foreheads touching and chests heaving as she soothed a hand down his spine. "Cause it tastes better on you."

Chloe knew what she liked.

And an adorably flustered, speechless Lucifer was a sight she could _definitely _get used to.

* * *

**AN: Geddit? Cause _he's_ sweet? Lol I'm so corny asdjslkfsl. But hey, give me more playful Chloe Decker pls she's always so serious in fics, mine included hahaha, let mah gurl have some fuuuuun.**

**ANYWAY, because I'm a _dumb-dumb_ at math I severely miscalculated and it turns out, not only am I caught up, I am one post ahead of schedule! I have the penultimate chapter written up but expect 29 of these babies all the same cause I am determinedto maintain my goal of posting one of these a day till the 8th of May.**

**Again, if you have any requests, hit me up here or on my tumblr (same handle)!**

**T****o my darling guest reviewer Devil'sMiracle17—dear goodness, you have struck my heart _again _with your review on happy (re)birthday! Like, you don't even have to _try, _you are without question one of the best reviewers I have in any fandom and if you think you're grateful for my compliments I legit _salivate _over yours like, it's, ah, it's not even funny. I highly recommend an account on _any _platform, here or AO3 or Twitter/Tumblr, you name it I'm there. Probably. And if not then you're damn sure I will _be _there! Anyway, thank you thank you _thank you _once again for your kind words. And for pointing out my using mirroring as writing devices, as you can tell, I friggin' love doing it, am probably doing _too _much of it lol but I have a thing for balance and symmetry so what can you do yeah XD I'm just so grateful for each piece of commentary you leave, I cannot stress that enough. It is the fuel that lights my writing fiiiire. Highly motivating. So I love you. Thank you. See you in the next bit!**


End file.
